


You Can Be My Everything

by anothersillyromantic



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Boypussy, Harem fic, Incest-ish, M/M, bp!Kurt, cockslut!kurt, gkm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersillyromantic/pseuds/anothersillyromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this GKM prompt:<br/>Burt is the king of a very powerful country. He uses that power and money to get his son anything and everything he could ever possibly want. One of the things he uses the money for is to buy boys to use in his son's harem.</p><p>Kurt is one of the rare boys in the world who have a bp, so everyone wants to get his attention. In order to gain access to Kurt's body, they must go through a screening process, led by Burt, and be accepted into the harem. People come from all over hoping to get in, but only a handful actually succeed based on how they look, how old they are, and how they interact with Kurt. After all, they can't just let anyone in.</p><p>The first to be accepted into the harem is Blaine, who is Kurt's longtime, childhood friend. They grew up together inside the palace, becoming the best of friends. When Blaine hears of the harem being formed, he immediately volunteers to be the first to join. Burt easily accepts knowing that they were a good match.</p><p>As other people are accepted, they must compete with each other on a daily basis to earn favor with Kurt. </p><p>Full prompt here: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/43590.html?thread=58283846#t58283846<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Kurt/Burt aspect is just one largely uncomfortable conversation in the first chapter, no actual sexy times between the two. The warnings just to be safe.  
> Also, Kurt´s 16 by the time any sex happens, just 14 at the beggining of the tale.

Kurt´s always known he was special. He´s always had the best birthday celebrations, he´s always had the prettiest clothes, he´s always eaten the most delicious meals, his blankets were always the softest.

He enjoyed knowing that he was a special boy and – thankfully – his father enjoyed serving to his every last wish. 

It was around his fourteenth birthday that his wishes began taking a new direction entirely. The ache settling deep in his gut every time his servers allowed their manners to slip as they were attending to him, his curiousity only grew. Every time he heard them talking about lustful adventures burried deep in the night, hidden away by the heavy blakets, kept a public secter of the most utter beauty. 

At first, he didn´t know what to think of the ever-present wetness that seemed to acompany him, that made his vision blur and thoughts wander. Sliding his fingers through his slick folds only seemed to make matters worse, chasing the fleeting feeling with unexperienced rubbing only leading to further frustration. 

It didn´t help that he was – different. Special, ever so special – the kingdom´s threasure, the king´s pride and most valuable possesion. He knew people, men and women alike, gave him looks – looks full of want, lust and desire. He knew that his harph teacher, William, lingered with his touches as he corrected the movements of Kurt´s fingers. He even knew that his best friend – the most wondeful, lovely, devoted friend Kurt had – Blaine, looked at him differently with every passing month. And Kurt knew that their looks set fire low in his stomach when the looks of his eldest servant (and an occasional dear friend) Rachel only seemed to make him giggle in amusement. 

But the special that Kurt was – the special going past being the king´s son, that was beggining to cause him quite the distress. The special that was his pussy, to be exact.

Blaine was the first one to ever tell him about sex and masturbation, the first one to ever enage with him in an actual converstaion rahter than just allow random information to slip in his presence. Blaine told him about how easy it was, how he loved sliding a hand down into his own sleeping pants late at night, how thrilling and terrifying and incredible the sensastions were, and how dizzyingly wonderful the results could be.

By the end of the hushed converstaion, Kurt was left aroused, excited, and greedy. He, after all, deserved those sensations more than any other regular boy – he was the first prince, after all. He deserved to scream out in pleasure, he deserved to have his skin shivering under well placed caresses.

But he dind´t know where – anf how – to ask for these things. He didn´t even know how to get them for himself – which was simply not fair, considering how easy it seemed for Blaine.

Of course, there wasn´t a problem the king couln´t fix for him, right? He only needed to ask. That´s what his father always told him: „Everything your heart desires, son, everything you see, everything is yours for the taking. Just say the word.“

And while Kurt wasn´t certain that it was his heart that did the desiring this time around, he knew that it was something he wanted. And so, he should have it.

That night, he went to have a talk with his father. 

*  
Explaining his situation to king Burt proved to be exactly the right thing to do. Mortiffying, undoubtedly, and uncomfortable, but oh-so worth it.

The king explained to him that he knew, that he was certain, this would happen to Kurt. How his mother was just like him – an insatiable ache between her legs, too much for Burt to handle. Kurt cringed as his father licked his lips in memory, willing his mind to stay focused on what mattered. He would get what he wanted. He always did. 

„Okay, so how did you help her?“ he asked softly, but firmly, crossing his legs and squeezing his thighs together, feeling the wetness begining to soak his underwear once again. He wished his pussy could stay calm at least during an already scarring converstaion with his father, but there were talking about things, and Kurt was very much aware of every inch of his body at the moment. That just proved how much he needed to relief the tension. 

„Well, I tried my best to handle her on my own at first – but one man ain´t got that kind of power, kiddo,“ his father smirked.

„What did you do then?“ Kurt asked with barely-hidden excitement and his father chuckeled for what felt like the hundereth time that night.

Honestly, Kurt mostly wanted to come at least once – but he had to believe his father. One, and then you never want to stop. Judging by the way his groin pulsed at the thought alone, he might actually be right.

„I got some help,“ his father said, as if it made things clear.

„Help?“ Kurt wondered.

„Well, fourty tongues can do hella lot more than one, son,“ Burt stated. „I built her a harem.“

„A – a harem?“ Kurt´s eyes widened. He knew harem´s were - masses of oiled up bodies, lined up for one purpose only. He felt the ache grow once more.

„She was real picky about who got to be there with her, don´t worry. I wouldn´t let just anyone near her, and it would be the same with you.“

„Me?“ Kurt´s eyes threatened to jump out of his head by that point.

„Well, yes,“ Burt nodded. „That´s why you´re here, right? You´re my son and you want something. So you´re getting it. We can start the preparations tomorrow, and I´ll let everyone know we´ll be making our choices as soon as possible.“

"Oh," Kurt whispered, and then a grin began to appear on his face. He couldn´t wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while! This is the needed fluff that I had to include on the kinky way the next chapter is going to go. Hope you like!  
> No time to spell-check, running late, hopefully it´s not too bad!

Just a day after, everyone in the kingdom knew about the plan Kurt and his father came up with. The people were buzzing with excitement, remembering the long period of celebrations that filled their lives when the queen was going through the very same process. Nights consisting of drinking, eating and overseeing jugglers, magicians and street artists, all on the king´s expense. 

And then there were the ones who believed they were good enough to meet the first prince himself - to meet the beautiful Kurt, the boy about whose mythical features they wispered only at night.

Every male betweet the ages of 16 and 26 wanted their chance with Kurt. Everyone wanted to meet him, wanted to be allowed to touch his porcelain-perfect, pale skin and make him fall apart with their mouths. It was the highest privillige offered, a secured post in the prince´s harem was a price higher than all the gold in the land. Knights fought and fell to the ground by a sword of a greedy oponent long before the Trial period, during which the prince and his father chose to meet the contestants, and give them a chance to prove that the were worthy of pleasuring Kurt on a daily basis. 

Kurt was very picky about allowing anyone in, weighing his options about who to meet for days. He was too aware of the fact that the the first person he chose to do more than talking to would be the one to give him his very first orgasm – and despite what his life was about to become, he wanted that to mean something. More – something more.

*

He didn´t try to touch himself in month it took to prepare everything. His whole body felt as if on fire, awaiting the moment when he´d be brought to life. He knew what he wanted – has known it long before he even went to have the talk with his father. 

„Blaine?“ he knocked on the boy´s room, the day before the ceremonies during which he´d make his choices were set to begin. Not waiting for an answer, simply walking in with the second time his knukles touched the wood of the door. Kurt head Blaine´s yelp even before him eyes could locate him, a shrieked sound of shock.

„K-Kurt?“ he sttured about. „What are doing here?“

Kurt´s fond smile turned a blush as he finally noticed the amount of bare skin (and nearly nothing else) that Blaine was sporting. He stood above a barrel filled with warm water, holding – something that, after closer examination, appeared to be a razor. 

„What are you doing, Blaine?“ Kurt´s heart pounded with seeing Blaine so, so very nearly naked, but the amusement coursing through his weins seemed to be even stronger. 

„Um,“ Blaine scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. „Shaving?“

„You need to be naked for that?“ Kurt mocked Blaine, set on making him say exactly what he was doing.

„Well, I´m not just shaving my face, you see,“ Blaine shrugged, attempting to act non-chalant as his blush continued to spread. Kurt laughed brightly.

„Why woul you do that though?“ he wanted to know. „You hate even having to shave your face! You always tell me so. Keep complaining about how you hate the way you hair grows so fast there.“ 

Blaine shrugged again. „Well... You like it, right?“

„Me?“ Kurt asked, bewildered. He couldn´t remember ever having a converstaion with Blaine that would involve his opinions on body hair. If they did, Kurt would certainly advise Blaine to use wax instead, like he did. 

With various degrees of pain, depending what he was waxing. He still cursed Santana for not warning him about the pain his first time – but he had to admit, the results were excellent. 

„Don´t pretend you don´t!“ Blaine accused him, as if it was a matter of life and death they were discussing. 

„Huh?“ he just asked, puzzled. Blaine´s face immidiately turned apologetic.

„I just mean – you seem to always be looking at sir Samuel´s chest, and he keeps it cleanly shaven.“

Kurt giggled. „Blaine, I´m not looking at Sam´s chest because he shaves it.“

Blaine just looked confused for a moment, furing his brows. „Then why would you-“ his brain seemed to finally connect the dots. „Oh,“ he nodded. 

Kurt just smiled fondly at his friend, who was now attempting to cover up his chest with his hands, face rapidly reddening. 

„I-“ Kurt cleared his throat. „I like looking at you, too,“ he mumbeled at the end.

„Oh!“ Blaine´s smile widened. „I mean – good. That´s,“ he coughed. „That´t good, since-“

„Since what?“ Kurt wandered when whatever Blaine wanted to say died in his throat.

„Well,“ Blaine said eventually. „Why I´m doing this,“ he gestured towards himself and shrugged. „I wanted to try – tomorrow. I mean. I know it´s probably a long-shot, but I figured it can´t hurt, you know? I mean, I love you, we know that. Always have. And you´re my best friend – and I´d miss you, obviously, if you were locked away in a harem until you were to take the throne. And – eh... I think you´re beautiful. Like, impossibly so, and it would – be amazing, to get to pleasure you that way, I guess,“ Blaine was bright red by the end of his little speech, looking mortified by his own words. 

„Blaine,“ Kurt sighed, but the smile on his face was firm. „I´m really, really happy you said that, because – I want you there, too.“

„Really?“ Blaine beamed. 

„Really, dumbass,“ Kurt mirrored his expression. Then, in a moment of spontanious joy, he moved to peck Blaine´s lips. Quick and chaste. „You know I love you, too, right?“ he whispered, so close to Blaine´s face that he felt his warm breath hitch on his cheek. 

Blaine surged foward and kissed him, deeper and dirtier than any of the friendly affections they exchanged up until that moment. 

And then Kurt remembered why he came to Blaine´s room in the first place. Or, rather, the sudden intesity with which his groin seemed to throb reminded him. 

„Blaine?“ Kurt gasped as he pulled away.

„Huh?“ Blaine gripped Kurt´s sides tighter, not wanting to let him go.

„I – I want to ask you something,“ Kurt turned bright red then. „It´s – kind of a big deal, and I get it if you won´t want to, it´s just – I trust you.“

„Anything, Kurt,“ Blaine answered without missing a beat.

*

And so Kurt found himself on top of Blaine´s covers, shiverring with anticipation as Blaine pressed butterfly kissed overhis lower andomen. He sighed in satisfaction, knowing that no matter what – this, here, was right. That whatever the next days and the rest of his times have prepared for him, this was his destiny, too. Blaine – his best friend, someone he could always, always trust. Someone who would guide him through the fears of letting go for the very first time. 

„Oh my god, Kurt,“ Blaine gasped. „You look so amazing,“ he breathed as he moved his hands, letting them wander over Kurt´s body, drawing slow circles – closer and closer to Kurt´s pussy, getting ready to make Kurt´s world unravel.

Blaine hooked his fingers in light fabric and dragged it down, leaving kurt bare. 

So, so very shamelessely bare, spaveled over the bed, legs slighly parted, an already glistening pussy making Blaine´s mouth water.

Kurt went usure under Blaine´s gaze. „Is everything okay?“ 

„You´re – perfect,“ Blaine simply said ans posistioned himself lower, letting his tongue sweep over Kurt´s belly button and making him moan loudly in surprise. 

„So beautiful,“ Blaine mummered, mostly to himself, as he guided Kurt´s legs apart so that he could stare lovingly onto the picture of the greatests artists in the kingdom that was Kurt. 

His little pink pussy seemed to be shining with fluid, begging to be touched. Begging to be ravished – Blaine´s mind was suddenly over-flowing with all the things he wanted to do with that pussy, wanting to use it over and over again until Kurt couldn´t breathe. But not tonight – tonight was about making Kurt feel safe and loved.

He gently touched Kurt´s outter folds, making the boy gasp out as the joyous tickle began spreafing through his stomach. Blaine rubbed a little more intetly, not wanting anything more that to burry his face in that sweet, beautiful pussy, but knowing that it was not yet time to break the eye-contact he and Kurt were maintaining. 

He found the little bump of nerves that he knew was the key to his tonights mission, first letting his fingers wander around it and allow Kurt to get used to the sensations. 

Kurt, who was basically melting under his touch, sweat over his body, making him shine under the lights of Blaine´s room. 

Kurt came without even reliasing that he was getting closer to the edge, meewling out a surprised moan, making Blaine rub harder to try to prolong the delicious spasming going through Kurt´s pussy.

Kurt was sure at that moment – he could never, never get tired of orgasming.

And, considering what was on tomorrows agenda, that was a good thing.


End file.
